Prisoner
by Starla Loire
Summary: like yaoi? ever think what would happen if squall met who he was created after? VERY R RATED!!!! R&R co written with a friend


Squall grabs Camui Gackt by his slim delicate wrists. A smirk crossed his face as he slammed the pale hand into a restraint. The restraint of the same device Seifer had once tortured him with. Gackt looked at him with a cute worried face, and wondered what was going to happen. Squall slides his hand down Gackt's arm then steps back.  
  
Squall turns on the machine and Gackt lets out a melodramatic scream. Something inside of Squall stirred. This very man was whom he was cloned from. Squall smiles and shuts off the machine. Looking into Gackt's small beady eyes, Squall couldn't help but to laugh at the fact he seemed to enjoy this. Pushing up the level the electric pulse began again.  
  
Sweat from the pain began to roll down Gackt's forehead. Squall shuts off the machine and with an extra sway to his walk he walks over to Gackt and slaps his face. He smiled weakly in reply, blood dripping down his face. Squall grabs Gackt's face with his hands carefully.  
  
"Gackt, you seem to be enjoying this."  
  
Squall moves forward and licks up the blood running down his face with the tip of his tongue. From his chin up to his lips then Squall steals a passionate kiss. His eyes glittering gleefully. Squall lightly bites his lip, walks over to the table, and grabs a knife. Twirling it ever so slowly so the light glinted off the blade and into Gackt's eyes.  
  
Walking back to Gackt, Squall slowly shreds his clothes. In some parts leaving pale red streaks on his skin. Squall laughs as his clothes fall to the floor. Then taking the knife, he runs it carefully down Gackt's stomach. Blood seeping through a small long cut. Gackt's stomach muscles twitch as a small moan escapes his lips. Ever so softly, Squall licks the blood off. Causing louder moans to escape Gackt's sweet lips.  
  
Squall's hand moves to Gackt's member and he strokes it gently, adding to his pleasure. Then if on a timer Squall gets up and turns on the machine. Gackt's screams once more call out. Squall just waited for him to beg for him. He wanted the master to beg the servant to claim him. Squall shuts off the machine and looks at Gackt.  
  
"Ready to let me hear what I want to hear."  
  
Gackt lets out a light laugh, his body grew weary, but his pleasure grew in power. Squall walks back across the room. His hands slide around Gackt's bare torso and down to his ass. Then opening his mouth as wide as he could Squall bites down on Gackt's neck. Tasting the sweet coppery taste of blood as it ran into his mouth. Sounds of pleasure escape Gackt's mouth like the beautiful music form a music box.  
  
"Squall." Gackt gasps.  
  
"Hmm?" Squall pulls back expecting to hear what he wanted to hear.  
  
"You suck at torture." Gackt teases.  
  
Squall pulls off his belt, "oh really."  
  
The belt barely missed Gackts vitals and he cried out. Squall continued until the skin was a purplish blue. Gackt's body was racing with plearsure.  
  
"Squall, please." Gackt gasps.  
  
"Please what." Squall grabs his knife and traces it along his muscles, teasing every now and then with his tongue. Knowing he was stealing the breath from Gackt's lungs. "You want me?"  
  
"Yes." Gackt gasps.  
  
Squall embraces Gackt and kisses him passionately, his fingernails scraping red trails on Gackts back. Today they had a limit on time. He would have to do as wished. Nevertheless, they would be back again. Squall hits the release and Gackt falls limply into Squalls arms.  
  
Roughly Squall picks him up and slams him unto the cold table. Gackt gasps at the coldness of the table on his stomach. Squalls fingers explored Gackt's opening for awhile, teasing him ever so much. Then he walked around and tied down Gackt's hands. Making sure they are secure Squall walks around back and sheds his clothes. Grabbing a whip stick, he waits for Gackt to relax a little before ramming his erection into him, Gackt crying out in surprise.  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
"Squall!" Gackt gasps.  
  
Squall rocks in and out, and hits him with the whip stick hearing a scream from his lips. The bonds holding Gackt's arms outstretched as he cries out. The table squeaking as Squall picked up pace hitting Gackt several more time.  
  
"Who em I?" Squall orders again.  
  
"Master!"  
  
Squall continues his pace and continues to hit Gackt hearing him cry out master. When his back looked tender enough Squall dropped the stick and finished his paces making sure his captor came before him. With one final thrust Squall released himself and collapsed on top of him.  
  
"Damn right I'm your master", he breathed out. 


End file.
